Talk:NPCs
I seem to remember reading somewhere that there were no NPCs in L4D or L4D2. Or was this that it said that "In the Passing, the original 3 are bots, not NPCs". I can't remember exactly.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 16:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :"NPC" means "Non-Player Character". While that can mean several different things, in this context, it refers to characters who the players will never get a chance to use. While Francis, Louis and Zoey aren't playable in L4D2's The Passing, they are in L4D1, and will soon be available in L4D2's version of The Sacrifice, as well as No Mercy. TECHNICALLY speaking, there are no visible (alive non-infected) NPCs in both games in this sense as well, only audible NPCs, if we're obviously not including the original Survivors in The Passing. Sera404 17:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you really complaining about the title? What was I suppose to call it? Non-Survivors? Future Infected? Or Lunch? :| [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Lunch sounds great! :D Just kidding, it's fine as it is, Jo. :D Sera404 19:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not complaining. Why do you seem to have this vision where all I do is undermine you and say what you do is wrong? I was simply wondering. And I knew what NPC stood for. You see that word more than you see "the" over on the Fallout wiki. NPCs is fine with me, but if you do want other names, I'd be happy to oblige.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 20:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, new theory here. I (might) have (possible) evidence that Keith exists in the world of L4D. My proof is a quote heard when Ellis sees a Fallen Survivor: "Is that Keith? Oh, wait. No it's not. Never mind."He DOES sound genuinely surprised; my theory is that Keith exists (but exageration does too, mind). ZD, 17:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I have better evidence that Keith exists. The topic talking about Keith states that Gabe Newell said he exists. So I see no reason why we need to add your piece of evidence of his existance in if it;s already been confirmed.Whachamacallit 19:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Keith replacing Bill In the Sacrifice interview Chet Falizek said there might be more DLCs for Left 4 Dead 1 & 2,he also said there may be another survivor to replace Bill a lot of rumors saying that Ellis's friend Keith will be that survivor. What do you guys think? That you should sign your posts and that that is the dumbest rumor I have heard. I mean I think the Keith storys are funny but I want a survivor that is diffrent from our 8 or at least another veteran/old man. We have biker(Francis) jail bird(Nick) teen(zoey) optimist(Louis) someone tv related(Rochelle) veteran(bill) sports fanatic(Coach) Hilllbilly(Ellis). I dont know what other person could fill in for Bill nerd or conspiriter mabey? But Keith would be hillbilly so that would be two livivng survivors that we know and they are both friends so there would be nothing new.Sniperteam82308 20:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *Who says he won't be a conspirator, he's been arrested enough times, Many think it would be awesome to have Keith be a new survivor, I won't say replacement because no one can replace Bill, he has enough infection-slaying blood in him, since Ellis said he and Keith fought them to get to the bottom of a burning building. But, all in all, I guess we just jave to wait until a new DLC. User:Wikia Contributor I did'nt make up this rumor some dumbass's did,really I just wanted hear your responses.And for the record I'm against the idea of replacing Bill and just leaving Left 4 Dead 1 as it is,but I would really love to see new DLCs for Left 4 Dead 2,besides Keith is probably dead anyway and is just as inoing as Ellis,that's really the last thing we need.So as I said before not my idea.Yeah---No 21:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Well then Beta it appears we are on the same page I also would just like for L4D to be left alone and for us to focus on L4D2 after the parish. I mean I actually will boycott if they make a stupid survivor to replace Bill and Im sure others will to. I think they shouldn't have killed him. I mean if they brought in someone with a new personalty I might enjoy it as long as they give them a good one. However the survivors we knew were together for at least 2 weeks I think. They consider each other family and you dont replace family. I just wish the comic showed whether the island was safe or not. I mean I know people love the original survivors but with Bill gone(he was the fan favorite right?) I doubt people want anything else from them other than a prequel to the Sacrifice or even a No Mercy prequel. I just dont want a L4D without Bill.Sniperteam82308 00:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Drawing connections that aren't there.. If this is really worth noting... "It is worth noting that a graffiti on the wall in The Subway reads as “Keith: Waited 3 days at the meeting spot after we got separated. I can’t wait anymore. Meet me at Mercy Hospital – Krista". However this could just be a coincidence, seeing as Keith is a relatively common name and is unlikely a person would travel all the way from Georgia to Pennsylvania, which happens to be the very place where the Infection broke out, just to get rescued." Then I suggest we add the following completely baseless speculation to go along with it: "It is worth noting that Nick will sometimes say 'I think I hear my ex-wife' upon hearing a witch crying. It is possible that the witch by the wedding setup during The Passing is his ex-wife whom he left at the altar to escape the infection. However this could just be a coincidence, as weddings are relatively common and it is unlikely a person would travel from Rayford to Savannah, which happens to have the lowest divorce rate in Georgia, just to get away from her." : I forgot to sign my post! *hides* Sorry about thatGoose511th 02:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha, no it is not at all worth noting. People are just infatuated with putting random crap in the notes section. Imperialscouts 17:33, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Quick edit on what I just said: It isn't in the notes section. My bad. I don't take back what I said though. Imperialscouts 17:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) What Imperialscouts said. It gets aggravating, and I feel your pain Goose. That's why I put up that message in the site notice about not adding to the notes sections anymore unless they're fixing a typo or something. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Whitaker rages at survivors? I was watching a funny Gmod video, and at one part Whitaker told Coach to grab some guns and go upstairs. When Coach put his hand on a gun Whitaker yelled "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY STORE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Unused voice file for raging? Iuno. WisestWiseGuy101 20:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's part of a chain of speech lines Whitaker may use while talking to survivors - basically while he's talking to them, he's being interrupted by the Infected. See his quotes in the article. Sera404 01:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Chicago Ted origins If you look at the recent edits, there was a change that said a Valve employee, who mentioned the name "Chicago Ted" in an article, gave L4D the idea of the name and so used it. Of course, it was undone because there was no source... but I did see multiple sources on the web that claimed to confirm the same thing. Since I don't really know how to source stuff yet, can anyone else verify this, and then change accordingly? Thanks. AteAlive 03:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) This is the article. It's written by Seanbaby and Valve writer Erik Wolpaw. http://www.seanbaby.com/cleveland/part5.html The graffiti in the game is a reference to "No bitch is safe from Chicago Ted" graffiti in the article. 01:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Glitch Hello guys. So i think i found a glitch on the Xbox360 version of l4d2 Cold Stream. The Church guy growls every time, but he's always a boomer. Does anyone else have this problem? FriendsCallMeCoach (talk) 23:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC)FriendsCallMeCoach